<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's wrong③ by strroung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558852">It's wrong③</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strroung/pseuds/strroung'>strroung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strroung/pseuds/strroung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's wrong③</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>四鸣【波风水门×鸣人】</p><p> </p><p>是一篇有点变态的文<br/>
四鸣的粮少，只能自己创造<br/>
原著向<br/>
我雷四玖，讨厌男女cp<br/>
【不喜欢的小可爱左上角】<br/>
水门除了对自己儿子有想法和对生完孩子的玖辛奈无感觉之外无其他变化【还是那个温柔善良和蔼可亲的papa】</p><p>设定：<br/>
原著向，水门和玖辛奈已结婚，但生完鸣人后就没有太大交集<br/>
鸣人18岁，已成年【按中国算的，在日本现在是20岁成年，以后也会改成18岁】<br/>
火影全员复活，鸣人有家庭<br/>
木叶村和平</p><p>雷点：<br/>
父子不正当关系【身体心理都不正当】<br/>
tian穴【羞】<br/>
双向暗恋</p><p>每次这里都会写很多，请各位小可爱认真看完后再继续看正文，有些剧情可能会让很多原著党反感。<br/>
这篇可能不会一篇就写完，有剧情</p><p>能接受的小可爱就可以继续往下看了<br/>
——————————————这篇是肉，看雷点</p><p>水门和鸣人维持这种扭曲的关系已经有一个月了，亲亲抱抱什么的都做了个遍，但两人似乎已经不满足于这些了。</p><p>水门和鸣人的第一次是在鸣人房间里，当时玖辛奈出去了，也没有其他事，水门在睡觉前吻了一下鸣人的唇，刚要说晚安，微张的嘴就被鸣人含住。</p><p>水门说实话，鸣人的吻技一点都不好，虽然他的动作已经很温柔了，但刚刚鸣人的唇直接撞了过来，直接把水门的下唇撞出了血。动作也只是含住唇轻轻吮吸，三秒不到就放开了。</p><p>“爸爸……那个……怎么样？”鸣人像他的学生一样瞪着眼睛看着他，等待着评价。</p><p>“还差点意思哦，鸣人。”水门说完就吻上了鸣人，不同于鸣人的小心翼翼，水门大胆地将这个吻加深，舌头侵略性的扫荡鸣人温暖的口腔，然后含住舌头吮吸，直到发出啧啧的水声才放开，放开时两唇直接拉出银丝。</p><p>相比之下，鸣人害羞地低下头，自己的吻技太烂了。想着刚刚水门吮吸自己舌头时的感觉，真的是太舒服了。</p><p>看着自家儿子脸红的样子，水门感觉全身的血液都沸腾了，翻身上床把鸣人压倒身下。</p><p>“鸣人……”水门握紧了鸣人的手，“现在无论我对你做出什么事，</p><p>请别恨我……”</p><p>说着将手伸进了鸣人的衣服，从腰部开始，逐渐向上，最终停在了胸部。</p><p>“哈啊！”水门的手滚烫，现在又亲密地摸着自己的胸部，鸣人虽然不知道水门下一步要干什么，但是现在这样让鸣人感到高兴，想让水门继续下去。</p><p>鸣人全身被情欲染红，水门放开了鸣人的胸，跨坐在鸣人身上将短袖脱了下来。</p><p>鸣人之前很少见到水门裸体，半裸都很少有，甚至在炎热的夏天水门也依然套着短袖，即使短袖被汗浸湿也不会在人面前脱下来。</p><p>而现在，鸣人眼睁睁地看着水门将自己脱到只剩下内裤，真的没有一点犹豫。</p><p>水门的身材极好，腹肌整整齐齐，肌肉的线条也很流畅，并没有太粗犷，反而带着美感，小麦色的皮肤彰显着成年男人的魅力，鸣人竟是看直了眼，紧紧盯着水门的身体。</p><p>“好看吗？”被水门一句话拉回现实，鸣人转过头，害羞地不敢直视水门。</p><p>水门看着鸣人的反应觉得可爱，俯下身将前胸贴着鸣人的胸膛，两个怦怦跳动的心脏紧紧贴在一起。</p><p>鸣人转头看着面前水门放大的脸，胸口热的发烫。</p><p>“你在紧张，鸣人。”水门将手放在鸣人胸口，胸腔那颗流动着水门血脉的心脏正在狂热地跳动。</p><p>“我……第一次……这种……”鸣人支支吾吾地说，这种事情，对于刚刚成年的鸣人确实一时半会接受不了，更何况对方还是个男人，自己还是下面的那个，而这个男人，还是自己的父亲……</p><p>水门拉起鸣人的手，放到自己的胸口，炽热的皮肤，同样剧烈跳动的心脏。</p><p>“别紧张。”水门微笑着安慰鸣人，起身把他的衣服扒了下来，然后把早已松松垮垮的裤子褪到膝盖，只留了条内裤没有脱。</p><p>水门先是吻着鸣人的唇，然后渐渐往下，吻过脖颈，锁骨，最后停在乳头的位置。</p><p>“哈啊……爸爸……”鸣人的内裤支起帐篷，前端将内裤润湿了一部分。</p><p>水门双手揉捏着鸣人的胸，两根手指灵活地逗弄乳头，没几下鸣人的乳头就变得肿大，原本粉红色的乳头也变成红色，像熟透的樱桃。</p><p>未经人事的鸣人身体极为敏感，在水门色气的抚摸下，小鸣人的顶端溢出更多的液体，屋子里充满情欲的味道，使人的脑子更加混乱。</p><p>“鸣人，你勃起了。”水门拽了下鸣人内裤的边缘，然后放开，弹性的布料打在皮肤上，发出“啪”的一声。</p><p>“以前有这种感觉吗？”水门拉下鸣人的内裤，娇小的性器弹了出来，粉嫩的肉柱说明主人没有使用过，龟头溢出清亮的液体，在灯下反着光。</p><p>水门看着眼前的性器，鸣人已经羞耻地闭上了眼睛，水门笑了笑，然后伸出舌头舔了一下性器顶端，把亮晶晶的液体吞了下去。</p><p>“唔恩！”柔软的，温热的舌头刺激着敏感点，鸣人忍不住叫出声。</p><p>然后水门就把性器全部含在嘴里，高热的口腔包裹着柱身，鸣人的呼吸紧促，大腿都爽得颤抖。</p><p>水门用嘴服侍着鸣人，刚吮吸没几下鸣人就挺直腰射了出来。</p><p>少年的精液很多，看起来没有自己解决过，水门先是吞了一半的精液，然后吐出一点，液体浓稠，并且是白色的，这是积压了多久啊。</p><p>然后水门当着鸣人的面把所有精液吞了下去，连手上的都吃得干干净净。</p><p>“爸爸……那个……脏……”鸣人看着水门嘴角残留的液体，试图用手掩饰自己的脸红，然后自己的手就被水门按住枕头两侧。</p><p>“只要是鸣人的，爸爸不会嫌弃的哦。”水门再次吻上鸣人，腥膻的精液混着口水，味道实在不好，但鸣人只是皱了皱眉，并没有拒绝，因为那是自己的味道。</p><p>水门把鸣人的双腿分开，臀缝中的小穴若隐若现，但水门因为抬着鸣人的双腿，抽不出手去把臀瓣掰开。</p><p>鸣人似乎也看出来，稍微抬了抬腿，示意水门可以放开了。</p><p>水门放开鸣人的腿，双手掰开臀瓣，里面藏着的小穴也是粉色的，周围也是干干净净，这具身体仿佛就是用来被人操的。</p><p>“鸣人的小穴好漂亮……”水门冷不丁冒出一句，鸣人的小穴缩了缩。</p><p>后穴没有被使用过，没办法分泌更多的液体，水门把性器上的前列腺液抹到小穴周围，但干的很快，并且达不到润滑的作用。</p><p>真是个问题啊，这样根本就进不去。水门这样想，四周看看，也没有能够润滑的东西，看来只能用那个方法了。</p><p>水门掐住鸣人的大腿根，把腿折到胸口，然后脸就埋在了鸣人腿间，伸出舌头去舔那个小穴。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊！别！爸爸……唔恩——”小穴本来就很敏感，又被水门这样逗弄，鸣人的眼角都湿了。</p><p>穴口周围都沾满了唾液，水门开始用舌尖去轻戳那个小洞，那个小洞一缩一缩的，并且夹得有点紧。</p><p>“鸣人，放松。”水门耐心地等待鸣人适应，鸣人尝试着放松括约肌，谁知刚一放松，水门的舌尖就钻进了鸣人的小穴中。</p><p>虽说只是一个舌尖，但穴内的软肉因为没有受过这种刺激，都在排斥着这个外来物，但蠕动几下后发现并没有效果，便不再反抗，水门模仿着性交的节奏轻轻抽插起来，穴内开始分泌液体，原本干涩的小穴也开始出水了。</p><p>“啊啊啊……爸爸，恩！别，别舔了……”后穴传来的快感像电流一般流过全身，刚刚射过的性器又涨大挺立起来，在水门富有技巧地舔弄下，后穴已经变得柔软，并不断分泌爱液，就像女人的小穴那样。</p><p>水门从腿间抬起头，他的下身早已经硬的发疼，恨不得现在就插进鸣人的小穴里好好肆虐一番，但奈何鸣人第一次，水门不得不耐下心来，把前戏做足，好让进去的时候不那么难受。</p><p>水门还想低头去舔那个小穴，鸣人看出他的动作，颤抖着告诉水门不用了。</p><p>“可是……”就到这里进去不会痛吗？水门把自己的内裤边缘拉下，放出硬得发烫的性器，鸣人看到时还有点害怕，一会这个东西会进入自己的身体里，那么大，真的不会撑坏吗？</p><p>鸣人勾着水门的脖子索吻，水门也没有拒绝，他压在鸣人身上，两个人下身紧紧贴在一起，一大一小两个性器也贴在一起。</p><p>前戏看来是可以结束了，那么接下来……水门调整好鸣人的姿势，自己将身体挤在鸣人大腿中间，用性器的顶端轻戳了一下穴口。</p><p>“哈啊……好烫……”鸣人瞬间感受到了来自后方的热度，小穴还在往外吐着水。</p><p>“鸣人，我进去了……”水门也有点紧张，毕竟这可是自己宝贝儿子的身体，虽说做到这一步已经逾越了，但是水门仍有作为一个父亲保护孩子的意识。</p><p>性器的顶端刺入穴中，一下就把穴口周围的褶皱撑开，而鸣人又因为紧张把身体绷的太紧，水门卡到这里不敢动作，生怕伤到鸣人。</p><p>两个人僵持了很久，最终鸣人忍着饱胀感，把身体尽量放松。</p><p>卡到这里也不是办法，只能一下进去了。想到这里，水门掐住鸣人的腰，下身狠狠一顶。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊！”鸣人被突入起来的快感刺激地直接尖叫出来，说不出是疼还是爽，鸣人的身体颤抖不停。</p><p>水门也不好受，身下的宝贝儿子直接被顶地哭出声来，水门心疼地吻去泪珠，身下并没有立刻开始动作。</p><p>可能有个一分钟左右，鸣人感觉到下身的疼痛消失了，穴内的肉壁开始吮吸，包裹着那个外来的粗大物体，饱胀感也变成了瘙痒感，鸣人试着自己扭腰动作。</p><p>水门看到鸣人忍耐却又渴望的动作，调整好角度，然后开始抽插起来。</p><p>“恩！哈啊……”鸣人渐渐感受到如潮水般的快感，口中的呻吟变了声调，开始发出甜腻的叫床声。</p><p>水门在房事中向来不怎么说话，但见到鸣人这个样子，忍不住问道“鸣人……舒服吗？”</p><p>“恩……舒服，好棒……哈啊！的，感觉。”</p><p>“那我就加快速度了哦。”水门掐紧了鸣人的腰，身下抽动的速度越来越快，到后面直接整根拔出又整根没进，小穴已经被操软操开了，淫液像洪水一样涌出来。</p><p>囊袋一下下打到鸣人的臀瓣上，发出响声，抽插时也带出淫水，鸣人的眼角不断流出泪水，又被水门一点点舔去。</p><p>穴内的软肉还在不断蠕动，取悦着这个让身体舒服的巨物。</p><p>“哈啊……爸爸……不行了……停下……”鸣人感觉到自己又要射精了。</p><p>“再等等，马上就好，鸣人……”水门大力地进出，抽出时连穴肉都带出来，然后把穴肉又尽数塞回去。</p><p>“恩！”鸣人闷哼一声，然后开始大口喘气，快感刺激着大脑皮层，爽得鸣人两眼反白。</p><p>顶到了啊，敏感点。水门动了动埋在鸣人体内的性器，顶端碾压着一个凸起的点，鸣人直接叫出声，前端性器又流出一股液体。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊！那里……恩啊~爸爸，别碰……”</p><p>“是敏感点哦，鸣人，会让你很舒服的。”水门又开始动作，刚刚是粗暴地抽动，但是现在水门用上了技巧，每一下都碾在敏感点上。</p><p>不知道这样过了多久，鸣人的前端已经射不出什么了，水门也意识到对于鸣人来说这样有点过火了，于是快速地抽动几下，在要射精的时候拔出来，射到鸣人的小穴周围和小腹上。</p><p>看到已经失神的鸣人，水门还是有点心疼的，但是自己儿子的身体没想到这么棒。</p><p>水门抱起鸣人去洗澡，又把床单和被子都换了一套，如果让玖辛奈看到的话会很麻烦，尽管很晚了，但水门把鸣人安顿好后，就立刻把床单什么的都洗好了。</p><p>看着床上鸣人安静的睡颜，情欲褪下去的水门恢复了清醒，以后和鸣人这样的关系还要维持多久，而且一旦被人发现的话……后果不堪设想。</p><p>谁能想到四代目父子之间发生了这种关系，这已经不仅仅是肉体上的了，连思想都扭曲了，而鸣人才成年不久，这种感情对他来说是不能有的。</p><p>水门思考了很久，考虑到自己儿子的前途，不能毁在这里。</p><p>那自己呢，玖辛奈……啧，总之就是一大串的事情，怎么解决都不知道。</p><p>天边翻起鱼肚白，新的一天开始了。</p><p> </p><p>——TBC？？【END】——<br/>
不知道会不会完结，完全看心情了，如果可以的话可能会再有几章【0.01%】，总之别抱太大希望了——【我太菜】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>